L'oeil était dans la tombe, et regardait Mitchell
by Rosa020
Summary: Énième version plus sombre que les autres, celle-là pour sauver Mitchell de la fin de la saison 3 /attention aux spoilers !/ Prequel à Halloween.
1. Prologue

_Ceci est un petit cadeau à l'intention de Sans-Reflet (encore merci). Une énième version de Comment sauver Mitchell de l'atroce fin de la saison 3 (et attention, spoiler !). Si vous ne comprenez pas trop ce qu'ils font là, c'est normal, je vous explique dans les chapitres suivants. Chapitres déjà écris qui n'attendent que vos reviews pour être postés… À bon entendeur, salut !_

**L'œil était dans la tombe, et regardait Mitchell…**

- Non mais tu t'écoutes parler ? Lui, c'est un vampire, chérie, pas un humain ! Un humain peut être généreux, un humain pour se faire pardonner, se repentir ! Pas un vampire, et certainement pas lui ! Tu crois qu'il t'aime ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce n'est pas pour te sauver toi qu'il est descendu au puregatoire, c'est pour se sauver lui-même ! Tu crois qu'il pensait à toi ? Tu te trompes ! Il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à son petit plaisir personnel, et devine quoi ? Si tu lui disais que tu veux y retourner parce qu'il est temps pour toi de mourir, il t'en empêcherait ! Il te retiendrait ! Jamais il ne te laissera partir loin de lui, jamais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- C'est faux…

Mitchell avait parlé tout bas, mais on l'avait entendu quand même. Il était toujours à genoux par terre, mais il avait relevé la tête. Il regardait Annie, et on aurait pu se demander s'il voyait les autres.

- Oh, je… Je te cache pas que ça me foutrait en l'air, Annie…

Le sel des larmes lui brûlait les yeux, mais il ne clignait pas des paupières. Ses lèvres tremblaient et, par moment, il avait du mal à trouver les mots. Il avala sa salive et reprit, toujours en la regardant, elle et elle seule.

- Je t'aime. Lia va dire que c'est du chantage, mais je peux pas laisser partir la femme que j'aime sans essayer de la retenir. Mais, si tu…

Un peu tremblant, il se leva, et pendant un instant, Annie crut qu'il allait tomber. Mais il parvint à se mettre debout, il fit même deux pas dans sa direction, la main tendue comme pour la toucher.

- Si tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et que… Que tu me jures que c'est ce que tu veux, que c'est ton choix et seulement le tien, alors je… Putain, ça va me foutre en l'air ! Mais je te laisserais y aller. Je te laisserais partir, je le jure devant Dieu !

Annie ne savait pas quoi dire. La foule des morts semblait retenir son souffle… Puis, alors qu'on croyait que Mitchell allait retourner s'agenouiller sur le sol, il sembla trouver soudainement autre chose à dire :

- Mais je t'attendrais ! Ne crois surtout pas que je t'oublierais et que ça finira par aller mieux ! Ça va me foutre en l'air, ça va complètement me foutre en l'air, et je passerais le restant de mes jours à attendre que la télé ou la radio se mette à grésiller et que tu m'appelles pour que je vienne te chercher. Et je viendrais… Sans rire. J'y retournerais encore. J'affronterais ça encore une fois pour toi. Deux fois, même. Dix. Un million de fois, s'il le faut, mais je le ferais, parce que je t'aime tellement, Annie…

Il avait l'air au bord des larmes, et elle eut très envie de courir le prendre dans ses bras, mais Lia les coupa en s'exclamant :

- Bla, bla, bla… ! C'est bien du Mitchell, ça ! Quel beau parleur ! « Ce n'était pas de ma faute, ce jour-là j'étais bourré ! », « C'était pas de ma faute, c'était la première fois ! », « C'était pas de ma faute, j'étais en colère ! », « C'était pas de ma faute, y avait Daisy ! », « Oh, Annie, je t'aime, Annie ! »…

- La ferme !, cria Annie.

Lia fut si surprise qu'elle se tut aussitôt. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Mitchell, toujours debout quelques pas plus loin, qui semblait hésiter entre s'effondrer sur le sol, implorer le pardon et la pitié de ses bourreaux ou bien se mettre à pleurer. Doucement, elle alla vers lui, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Sache une chose, avant que je ne continue mon plaidoyer : comment veux-tu que j'ai envie de partir loin de toi ? Après ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il la regardait d'un air éperdu, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle appuya son front sur le sien.

- Je t'aime, Mitchell. Je t'aime. Jamais je ne m'en irais volontairement loin de toi, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Il hocha la tête, lentement. L'information semblait avoir du mal à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau traumatisé. Annie déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, murmura :

- Courage.

Et se détacha de lui pour s'adresser à la foule des victimes, devenues bourreaux.

- Vous avez entendu ? Tu as entendu, Lia ?

- Il…

- Tait-toi !

L'émotion de la jeune femme était si grande que son aura s'en trouvait transformée, et les morts reculaient quand elle passait trop près d'eux.

- J'ai connu un homme qui se faisait passer pour gentil. Il a fini par me tuer en me poussant dans l'escalier parce qu'il était bourré et me soupçonnait de le tromper. J'en ai connu d'autres qui roulaient des mécaniques. Certains offraient des fleurs, déclamaient des poèmes, s'inventaient des exploits. Je n'en connais qu'un seul qui me jure devant Dieu de me laisser partir si c'est ce que je veux vraiment ! Vous savez, ce groupe d'amis qu'on formait, George, Nina, Mitchell et moi, et bien… On fonctionnait comme ça : quand l'un de nous quatre avait un problème, on s'y mettait tous les quatre pour essayer de le régler, même quand les trois autres n'étaient absolument pas concernés. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Mitchell, vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne nous le disait pas, quand il avait un problème. Il le gardait pour lui ! Il nous protégeait de tout, il nous aidait quand on en avait besoin, mais jamais, jamais il ne demandait notre aide ! Jamais il ne nous a dit qu'il avait besoin de nous !

- C'est la Peste !, cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

- La Mort !

- Un animal !

- Ouais ! C'est lui-même qui l'a dit !

- Il doit payer ! Il doit payer pour chacun de nous !

- J'avais une famille !

- J'avais un frère !

- J'étais amoureux !

- J'allais bientôt être père !

- Je venais de me marier !

- Oh, fermez-là un peu !, cria encore Annie, faisant taire le début de rumeur de protestation qui montait dans la foule des morts. Ah, ça, on peut dire que vous avez bien choisi l'objet de votre vengeance ! J'ai rencontré plein de vampires qui ont fait dix fois plus de victimes que Mitchell et qui s'en vantent ! Mais non, vous, vous faîtes payer le seul d'entre eux qui essaye de se retenir et qui regrette ! Vous savez qui devrait être là ? Herrick devrait être là ! Ou Daisy ! Ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux ! Pourquoi est-ce que le seul vampire qui est déjà puni de son vivant, qui est hanté par tous les crimes qu'il a commis, qui ne connaît pas un seul instant de paix, est le seul qui croupis en Enfer ? Le seul qui soit réellement puni ? Pourquoi lui ? C'est le plus innocent d'entre tous, pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui doit payer pour tous les autres ?

- Innocent ?, s'étrangla Lia. Il paye parce qu'il nous a tué ! Tu veux qu'on se venge sur qui ? Le Pape ?

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous vengiez. Je veux que chacun de vous s'en aille reposer en paix, et que vous laissiez Mitchell tranquille !

- Je suis tellement désolé, gémit Mitchell, au milieu du cercle de haine qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

Il était retombé sur les genoux et sanglotait, le visage ravagé par la douleur.

- Je me dégoûte, si vous saviez à quel point…

- Pas autant que nous, railla Lia, qui fut aussitôt approuvée vigoureusement par la foule.

- Je mérite d'être puni… Je mérite tout me que vous me faîtes subir… Mais j'en peux plus, je vous en supplie, j'en peux plus, faut que ça s'arrête… ! Pitié, je vous le demande, pitié ! Laissez-moi ! Je ferais n'importe quoi mais laissez-moi !

Il avait du mal à parler tellement il pleurait. Il avait basculé en avant et s'était rattrapé sur les mains, mais ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient dangereusement : il allait tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

- J'veux pas être comme ça, j'veux pas… Je voudrais tellement changer ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour changer, j'ferais n'importe quoi… Pitié, pitié…

- Tu en as eu, toi, de la pitié ?

- Ça va, Lia.

- Ouais, il a raison, arrête deux secondes.

Surprise, la jeune femme hargneuse tourna sur elle-même, cherchant l'origine des voix. Ça n'était pas Annie qui avait parlé, à qui leur bourreau inspirait-il de la pitié ? Elle fut surprise de trouver la plupart des regards qu'elle croisa chargés d'exaspération qui n'était pas dirigée contre Annie et Mitchell, mais contre elle. Les autres regardaient le vampire d'un air indéchiffrable…

- J'aimerais bien qu'un beau mec affronte plusieurs fois le puregatoire pour venir me sauver, soupira une fille, au premier rang.

- Franchement, en ce qui me concerne, un mec qui me sert le même discours que tout à l'heure, je l'épouse direct, vampire ou pas…

Il y eut quelques rires. Lia était tellement scandalisée qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Annie sentait l'espoir renaître en elle. Mitchell ne sentait rien, il avait juste envie de crever une bonne fois pour toute, et qu'on le laisse dormir pour toujours dans les bras d'Annie.

- Entre nous les gars, on n'a pas de bol : le mec qui nous a tué est le seul de son espèce qui essaye de se racheter.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Du coup on peut même pas le haïr correctement.

- Putain, tu nous auras fait chier jusqu'au bout, salopard !

Il y eut une nouvelle rumeur d'approbation.

- Bon, la petite nana complètement déchaînée, déclara une fille en se tournant vers Annie, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Admettons qu'on soit prêts à négocier, tu veux quoi, de ton côté ?

- Il repart avec moi.

Dans la foule, un certain nombre de morts commencèrent par refuser catégoriquement et voulurent le faire savoir haut et fort, tous en même temps, ce qui donna naissance à un joyeux brouhaha. Lia, qui aurait bien aimé donner son humble avis sur la question, avait été repoussée vers les rangs du fond, ayant perdu sa place d'oratrice en même temps que l'approbation de la majorité. Sa remplaçante leva une main pour faire taire ses compagnons.

- Ok, ok, on s'énerve pas. C'est un deal, d'accord ? Y a des exigences d'un côté, mais y en a aussi de l'autre. Supposons qu'on laisse partir le monstre, qu'est-ce qu'on veut en échange ?

Plusieurs suggestions plus ou moins absurdes fusèrent à droite et à gauche : qu'il vienne livrer au paradis des glaces et des pizzas tous les dimanches, qu'il cesse de se balader avec ce blouson de cuir et ces bouclettes ridicules, qu'il se fasse limer les canines, qu'il se balade le restant de ses jours avec une pancarte « Je suis un monstre dangereux » accrochée dans le dos, et autres joyeusetés que, par bonheur, Mitchell n'était pas en état d'entendre. Quelqu'un de sensé finit tout de même par lancer :

- La garantie qu'il ne fera plus jamais la moindre victime !

On se tut pendant une seconde, puis on approuva bruyamment.

- Ouais, bien vu, l'aveugle !, lança la nouvelle oratrice. Qu'est-ce que t'as à répondre à ça, ma poulette ? Et le monstre, il a une idée ?

- Suis incontrôlable…

Sans laisser à la foule le temps de répliquer, Annie lança haut et fort, prise d'une soudaine inspiration :

- Je m'en assurerais !

Une fois de plus, la mesure de ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour Mitchell coupa le sifflet à tout le monde, y compris au principal intéressé. Annie reprit, détaillant son plan :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, de manger ou de prendre une douche. Alors je le surveillerais. Je ne le quitterais jamais des yeux, je serais avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il ne sera jamais seul.

- Est-ce que ça suffira à l'arrêter ?, demanda quelqu'un.

- Hep ! Tu oublies qu'elle l'a empêché de buter toute une escouade de flics, tu te rappelles ? Ceux qui sont venus l'arrêter !

- Ouais, et puis elle est balèze, cette petite nana : elle a pieuté un vampire !

- Dans le dos !

- Et d'un coup !

- Et puis bon, elle est quand même venue le récupérer jusqu'ici, son chéri. Elle devrait être capable de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises…

Ce point étant réglé, quelqu'un d'autre suggéra :

- Qu'il fasse quelque chose de sa vie qui rattrape, au moins un minimum, tout le mal qu'il a fait auparavant.

Cela fit relever la tête à Mitchell, bien qu'il paraisse évident que ce simple geste lui avait demandé un immense effort. Annie se tourna vers lui, ne pouvant répondre à sa place à cette exigence.

- J'vous promets que j'le ferais… Que j'deviendrais médecin, ou un truc comme ça, n'importe quoi pour aider les gens…

- Pareil, tu seras la garantie, lança l'oratrice, à l'adresse d'Annie. Tu t'assureras qu'il remplisse sa part du contrat. Sinon, zou ! Retour ici pour faire mumuse avec nous.

Elle hocha la tête. La foule se calmait peu à peu, quelque part assez satisfaite de l'arrangement qui était en train de se mettre en place. Annie n'osait plus dire un mot de peur qu'ils ne changent d'avis : ils n'étaient pas encore dehors.

- Personne d'autre n'a d'exigence ?

- Putain, qu'il fasse quelque chose à ses cheveux !

- Un exigence sérieuse, Mac !

- Tiens, moi j'en ai une, s'exclama l'oratrice.

Décroisant les bras, elle s'avança à grands pas vers Mitchell, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, l'attrapa par le menton et lui fit tourner la tête vers Annie.

- Tu vois cette petite nana, Mitchell ? Elle vient de négocier ta remise de peine avec des morts pleins de sang, au beau milieu d'un des coins les plus horribles de l'Enfer, et elle vient de prendre un engagement éternel pour te sauver. Alors tu as intérêt à ne jamais, jamais, la faire souffrir ! C'est bien clair ?

Mitchell hocha péniblement la tête, désormais trop épuisé pour dire un mot de plus. La fille le lâcha et retourna vers Annie.

- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, ma cocotte : il est complètement laminé. Ceci étant dit, j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine et que tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour un connard…

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire.

- La dernier connard qui a réussi à m'avoir a fini par me tuer. Maintenant je les sens venir à des kilomètres.

Il y eut quelques rires, dans la foule, puis quelqu'un lança :

- Cela dit, je sais pas ce qui aurait été le mieux pour toi, chérie : un connard un peu psychopathe sur les bords, ou un psychopathe incontrôlable…

Personne n'ajouta rien. Il semblait que tout avait été dit. Une voix se fit entendre, qui, indubitablement, ne venait pas de la foule des bourreaux :

- Eh bien c'est entendu : Mitchell est libre, et Annie sera désormais son ange gardien. L'accord ne doit être rompu ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, sinon tout serait aussitôt terminé, et chacun reviendrait à sa place. C'est bien compris, Annie ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, fermement décidée.

- Mitchell ?

- Oui…, souffla le vampire, dans un dernier filet de voix.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Allez, à présent.

Puis, en un instant, le décor changea, et soudain Annie se trouva sur la galerie, près de la plage, là où elle et Mitchell avaient été plus ou moins téléportés en sortant du puregatoire, la première fois qu'il était allé l'y chercher. Le vampire était couché sur le ventre, à ses pieds. Il ne pleurait plus : il avait à peine encore la force de respirer. Annie inspira à pleins poumons –enfin, façon de parler- l'air marin, infiniment heureuse et soulagée d'être de retour sans encombres, et avec Mitchell. Ils venaient de se sauver l'un l'autre. Encore. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Elle songea avec amusement qu'elle n'était pas seulement son ange gardien quelque part, il était aussi le sien. Se penchant sur lui, elle le saisit par le bras et l'encouragea pour qu'il se lève. Il s'appuyait de tout son poids sur ses épaules, mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle aurait la force de le porter. Tout irait bien, à présent. Ils étaient ensembles, et elle ne laisserait plus jamais quoique ce soit les séparer. Bien sûr, le chemin serait encore long, semé d'embûches. Mitchell allait devoir se désintoxiquer une dernière fois, et rien que cela serait une douloureuse lutte. Et il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se pardonner, petit à petit, ce qui serait sans doute le plus difficile. Il devrait réapprendre à vivre, et à se supporter lui-même. Mais Annie savait qu'il y arriverait. Elle y veillerait. Elle n'aurait de repos que lorsqu'elle aurait la preuve qu'il irait mieux. Elle lui dit tout cela en le soutenant jusqu'à la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la porte d'entrée et que George et Nina ne prennent le relais, ne portent un Mitchell à demi évanoui jusqu'à son lit, à l'étage, et qu'enfin la vie reprenne un cours presque normal.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_La suite (avec beaucoup de retard, sorry guys…). Et on dit merci qui ? Thank you megancyber ! La seule à m'avoir reviewé ! Alors pour la suite, ce serait bien que vous pensiez à remuer vos petits doigts sur vos petits claviers, merci, d'avance._

**Chapitre 2**

Les premiers mots que prononça Mitchell, après son retour, furent sans équivoque, et s'adressaient à Annie.

- Je t'aime…

Il avait dit ça tout bas, espérant peut-être qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle était là depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Elle sourit et prit sa main, sans rien dire. Elle caressait ses doigts. Elle lui avait retiré ses mitaines. Ce qu'elle lui faisait lui faisait du bien, tellement de bien qu'il s'en sentait coupable, et il serra très fort les paupières, espérant retenir ses larmes. Il se détestait pour ça, aussi : il était une vraie chiffe molle. Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie à pleurer. Est-ce qu'il était pleurnichard, quand il était humain ? Et après ? Un homme n'est pas censé pleurer autant, qu'il soit un vampire ou pas, d'ailleurs. Il se corrigea mentalement : il n'était pas un homme. Il était un animal. Juste un animal. Une bête monstrueuse. Il était empoisonné. Peut-être même qu'il était contagieux… Ce qui l'amena à poser une question, ses réflexions lui ayant donné le temps de rassembler ses forces :

- Pourquoi t'es encore là ?

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Non… Mais tu devrais pas être là. J'veux dire, de toi même, tu devrais partir loin. Tout le monde devrait le faire…

Elle sourit encore et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Dors, Mitchell.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, n'ayant que le temps de se demander depuis quand Annie avait un tel pouvoir sur lui qu'il suffisait qu'elle dise quelque chose pour qu'il le fasse aussitôt…

Ce fut George qui le réveilla la fois d'après. Annie n'était pas dans la pièce. Voyant qu'il la cherchait des yeux, le loup garou dit aussitôt :

- Oh, elle est descendue faire du thé. Je crois que c'était un prétexte pour nous laisser entre mecs…

Mitchell ne répondit rien. George posa le bol fumant avec lequel il était monté sur la table de chevet et se pencha sur lui pour l'aider à se redresser, l'adossant à ses oreillers. Si le vampire en avait eu l'énergie, il l'aurait repoussé de toutes ses forces. Son regard parla pour lui.

- Ça va, Mitchell ?

- Tu devrais pas faire ça…

- Faire quoi ?

- T'occuper de moi…

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

Puis, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était qu'absurdité, et n'avait pas la moindre importance, George reprit son bol, s'assit sur le bord du lit et entreprit de le nourrir à la cuillère tout en lui résumant ce qui s'était passé ces trois derniers jours –il avait dormi trois jours. Bien, il pleurnichait, et maintenant il hibernait. C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Il devait être en train de muter en loque. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses…

- On a eu une petite discussion avec Annie, tous les trois, avant de la laisser veiller sur toi. Mais il faut que tu saches que, Nina et moi, on envisage de déménager.

Il voulut dire que c'était une idée de génie, mais son ami lui fourra la cuillère dans la bouche, l'obligeant à se taire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Arrête d'essayer, tu vas dire des bêtises. Laisse-moi parler, plutôt, et garde tes forces pour dire que tu l'aimes à Annie, j'ai l'impression que ça lui fait un bien fou. Donc, Nina et moi, on va peut-être déménager. C'est pas encore sûr, mais… En fait si, c'est sûr. C'est ce que Nina veut, et je ne peux pas ignorer ses arguments. On vous adore tous les deux, mais une maison habitée par un vampire convalescent et psychologiquement instable, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un environnement sain, pour élever un enfant. Quand tu iras mieux, on envisagera peut-être de revenir… Ou quand notre bébé sera plus grand. Mais, dans l'immédiat, on ne va pas rester. Tu comprends ? Ne réponds pas, contente-toi de hocher la tête.

Il hocha la tête, lentement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que le moindre geste brusque le plongerait dans un abîme de souffrances sans fin.

- Et bah t'as tout mangé ! Ça a été plus facile que ce que je croyais… Bon, si je peux nourrir un vampire à la petite cuillère, je devrais m'en sortir avec mon bébé, c'est déjà ça…

Il eut un petit rire, et Mitchell sourit, d'un sourire à la fois heureux, tendre et mélancolique. Annie apparut dans la pièce sur ces entrefaites, faisant sursauter George.

- Oh mon Dieu, on t'a déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça !

- Désolée. Tiens, je t'ai monté une tasse, ajouta-t-elle en lui mettant un mug de thé dans les mains.

- Merci, t'es un ange…

- Pour de vrai, maintenant, bredouilla Mitchell, et ils éclatèrent de rire, davantage par soulagement de l'entendre faire de l'humour que pour la blague.

George ne tarda pas à redescendre avec le bol vide. Annie referma la porte derrière lui, la laissant juste entrebâillée, et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Mitchell, attrapant sa main presque machinalement. Il se demanda si elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à lui tenir la main.

- Comment tu te sens ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Fatigué…

- C'est normal. Je crois que tu as encore besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

- J'ai l'impression d'hiberner : je m'endors et hop ! Je loupe trois jours…

Elle sourit.

- Tu n'as pas manqué grand chose, on dirait que le temps a ralenti, ici. Mes seuls repères temporels, c'est quand George et Nina partent travailler, quand ils vont se coucher et quand ils se lèvent. Le reste du temps je me rends pas compte du temps qui passe… Je me crois le matin au beau milieu de l'après-midi, ou vice versas, enfin, tu vois… Désolée, je parle trop, hein ?

Il la dévisageait, les yeux brillants, mais il secoua négativement la tête.

- Annie ?

- Oui ?

- T'aurais pas dû me sauver… Non, laisse-moi finir…

- Non, je ne te laisserais pas finir. Tu parleras quand tu auras suffisamment récupéré pour avoir toute ta tête, savoir ce que tu dis et t'en souvenir le lendemain. Maintenant tait-toi et rendors toi.

Une fois de plus, il se sentit étrangement obligé d'obéir. Le pire, c'était que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Annie ordonnait, il s'exécutait, et il s'en foutait complètement. Il était peut-être en train de devenir barge…

Le réveil suivant fut brutal, violent, douloureux. Ce furent ses propres cris qui le réveillèrent…

- Pardon, j'voulais pas, pardon, pardon, pardon… !

… Ou peut-être le choc avec le sol, quand il tomba du lit ? Toujours est-il que, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était par terre, les jambes emmêlées dans sa couette. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit aussitôt sur George, Annie et Nina, et il comprit confusément qu'ils devaient être en train de discuter dans le couloir. Les deux loups garous le portèrent à moitié pour le remettre dans son lit, mais il était un peu absent de ce qui se passait autour de lui, encore pris dans le délire de son cauchemar.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?, s'enquit George.

Ils se turent pour l'écouter.

- J'suis désolé, j'suis tellement désolé, j'voudrais tellement ne pas exister, pardon, pardon… !

Annie s'assit sur le lit et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder.

- Mitchell, c'est Annie, calme-toi ! Tu as fait un cauchemar.

- …L'est quelle heure ?

Nina consulta sa montre.

- Environ dix heures du matin.

- …Dormi longtemps ?

- Pas beaucoup par rapport à la dernière fois…

- Dors, Mitchell, dit doucement Annie, en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour le pousser en arrière.

Mais il se cramponna à sa main d'un air paniqué.

- Non, j'veux pas, ils vont revenir !

- Mitchell, c'était juste un cauchemar, personne ne va revenir. Tu es libre, tu te souviens ? Ils t'ont laissé partir !

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que je reste avec toi…

George et Nina retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée, et Annie vint s'allonger près de lui. Il se retourna sur le côté et passa un bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Le visage dans son cou, sa respiration ne tarda pas à redevenir lente et régulière.

Quand Mitchell ouvrit les yeux pour la quatrième fois, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Il devait faire nuit, car très peu de lumière filtrait par les rideaux. Il songea qu'Annie devait être en bas, avec George et Nina. C'était bien et normal. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste tout le temps avec lui. Prudemment, il repoussa sa couverture. Quelque soit le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son dernier réveil, il avait probablement assez dormi comme ça. Il portait juste un marcel et un pantalon de jogging. Par mesure de précaution, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Tout lui revint en mémoire avec une telle violence qu'il dut se prendre la tête à deux mains avec un bref gémissement de douleur. Il avait fui des Enfers une première fois, il ne savait plus trop comment, il n'était déjà plus dans son état normal à ce moment là. Annie, George et Nina étaient prêts à l'aider, mais l'au delà n'était pas d'accord. Sauf qu'Annie les avait empêché de l'emmener et avait passé la porte à sa place, ce qui avait foutu une belle pagaille, y compris dans la tête de Mitchell, qui avait eu un soudain regain de lucidité et d'énergie, et qui était aussitôt retourné au puregatoire pour la délivrer –nom de Dieu ! Il était allé deux fois chercher la femme qu'il aimait au puregatoire ! Il devait vraiment être frappadingue… Masochiste… Les deux ? Que s'était-il passé, ensuite ? On lui avait fait réintégrer sa Prison de force. Il se souvenait qu'il s'était débattu, et la panique et la terreur qui s'étaient emparées de lui à ce moment là se glissèrent insidieusement dans son corps, le faisant frissonner douloureusement. Il avait l'impression d'être malade… Ensuite, ils avaient recommencé à le torturer, et puis Annie était arrivée, à un moment. Et elle avait pris sa défense. Il y avait eu un genre de procès, et elle l'avait défendu… ! Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Il lui avait fait du mal ! Il était monstrueux ! Il avait massacré de pauvres gens innocents ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continuait de croire en lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continuait de l'aimer sans condition ?

Le pire, songea-t-il en pleurant, c'était qu'elle avait réussi. Ce petit bout de fantôme s'était battue pour lui, comme personne ne s'était jamais battu pour quiconque à la surface de cette planète, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre. Ravagé par la culpabilité et la souffrance, il tomba sur les genoux et se recroquevilla sur le sol, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Putain, il pouvait pas juste être mort ? Il était partagé entre le bonheur de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir rester avec Annie, le soulagement d'avoir été arraché à son Enfer personnel, et la haine et le dégout profond qu'il s'inspirait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il existe ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit cette monstruosité sans nom, cette bête sanguinaire et enragée ? Il aurait tellement voulu être différent… Il aurait tellement voulu devenir quelque chose d'autre… Il se serait contenté d'être un grain de sable sur une plage ou dans le désert, n'importe quoi plutôt que cette chose immonde ! Parce qu'il allait désirer tuer encore, il le savait, c'était plus fort que lui… Il désirerait tuer George et Nina, leur ôter la colonne vertébrale par la bouche… Chaque fois que quelqu'un passerait dans la rue et qu'il le verrait par la fenêtre, il voudrait le tuer, il imaginerait un million de scénarios tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres… Putain, il avait tellement envie de tuer !

Il sursauta quand Annie toucha son épaule.

- Mitchell, ça va ?

C'était une question complètement idiote, elle ne voyait donc pas à quel point il allait mal ? Il s'obligea à se redresser tout en hochant la tête, mais il ne parvint pas à répondre « Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. » Il s'assit sur le sol, dos à son lit. Il se sentait très fatigué, tout à coup, alors qu'il avait dormi longtemps et qu'il venait de se lever. Prenant la main d'Annie, il la tira vers lui et elle s'assit contre son épaule, gardant sa main entre les siennes.

- Annie, tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Ça va dépendre de ce que tu vas me demander…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. Tout doucement, elle leva une main et toucha son visage, laissant ses doigts glisser sur les cicatrices et les marques que ses victimes avaient eu le temps de lui infliger avant qu'elle ne le sauve.

- Ça finira par disparaître, murmura-t-elle, et il ne savait pas si elle se parlait à elle-même ou si c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait, ni même si elle parlait des traces physiques ou de ce qu'il ressentait profondément.

Elle laissa sa main sur sa joue et il la recouvrit de la sienne. Elle réalisa qu'il tremblait, et elle posa son front contre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

- S'il-te-plaît… S'il-te-plaît, trouve un moyen pour que ça s'arrête, je t'en supplie…

Il avait fermé les yeux et serrait les paupières de toutes ses forces. Sa voix s'était brisée dès les premiers mots.

- S'il-te-plaît, je t'en supplie, Annie… Je voudrais juste m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller, ni ici ni ailleurs… Pour ne plus sentir ça… Ne plus voir leurs visages… Ne plus avoir envie de m'arracher les yeux !

Elle caressa sa joue pour qu'il se calme, et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais été plus pâle.

- Chut… Ça va aller, mon amour… Ça va passer, tu verras, ça va passer…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je vais encore tuer, on n'y peut rien, tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter… Je voudrais tellement ne pas être comme ça… J'voudrais tellement…

- Mitchell, Mitchell, calmes-toi !

Elle l'attira dans ses bras et il l'agrippa, terrifié. À cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une preuve, ou même une certitude, quelqu'un à citer en exemple, ou quoique ce soit susceptible de convaincre Mitchell que les choses finiraient par aller mieux. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le rassurer… Elle-même avait du mal à se retenir de pleurer en l'entendant supplier qu'on le tue… Ça avait été si douloureux, bien des semaines plus tôt, quand il était revenu une dernière fois à la maison pour se jeter à genoux devant George et le supplier de le tuer…

- You were the love of my long life…

C'était la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite avant que George ne le tue… Elle devait s'en montrer digne, et parvenir à le calmer, et à le rassurer. Alors, collant la bouche contre son oreille, elle lui parla tout bas :

- Je vais t'aider. Tu vas aller mieux, je vais tout faire pour. Ça prendra du temps. Ce sera long, et ce sera dur. Mais je serais là, à chaque seconde, à chaque étape. Je ne te laisserais jamais. Chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux, je serais la dernière chose que tu verras, et la première chaque fois que tu les ouvriras. Tu ne seras jamais seul, dans ce combat, Mitchell. Je sais que ce sera une lutte quotidienne, qui ne sera probablement jamais terminée, mais… Tu te rappelles, à Bristol, ce garçon avec qui tu étais devenu ami ? Tu nous avais dit qu'il s'était blessé devant toi et que tu avais pu le soigner sans avoir envie de boire son sang ! Si tu as pu atteindre ce niveau de contrôle une fois, Mitchell, je te jure que tu peux le refaire. Je vais t'aider.

Tout doucement, il se détacha d'elle, et prit son visage dans ses mains, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il écarta ses cheveux, caressant sa joue. Il tremblait toujours, et ses yeux étaient humides.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? J'ai lutté contre ça pendant des années, et à chaque fois ça s'est soldé par un échec. Je replonge toujours, Annie. Pas parce que je suis un vampire, mais parce que je suis mauvais. Nina avait raison : il y a un poison en moi qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un vampire. C'est… Plus fort que moi. Et ça ne s'arrête jamais. Et je ne sais pas s'il existe un moyen de lutter contre ça qui soit efficace à cent pour cent. Mais même s'il en existe un, ça va être la croix et la bannière pour l'atteindre, Annie. Si tu décides d'essayer de me sauver, envers et contre tout ça, tu vas voir le pire en moi. Bien pire que tout ce que tu as vu ou cru voir jusqu'ici. Il y aura un moment pendant lequel ce que tu diras n'aura aucun effet, ce sera quand le manque va venir. À ce moment là, je serais odieux avec toi. Je te dirais les choses les plus horribles qui me passeront par la tête, et j'ai de l'imagination pour ça. Je passerais mes journées et mes nuits à essayer de te faire pleurer, et je serais satisfait quand j'y arriverais. Dans mes moments de lucidité, je me haïrais, et je te supplierais de me pardonner. Et ensuite je te décrirais les horreurs que j'ai faites, dans ma vie, les visages qui me hantent…

« Puis il y aura une autre phase, pire encore que la première, et cette fois je deviendrais réellement méchant. Le manque sera passé, je serais moins pressé, moins fébrile, c'est là que je serais le plus dangereux. Extérieurement, tu auras l'impression que je vais beaucoup mieux, que je suis redevenu comme avant, ce bon vieux Mitchell ! Intérieurement, je serais toujours en train de calculer ce que je dis et ce que je fais. Je ne ferais et je ne dirais plus rien gratuitement, tout aura toujours un but caché. J'attendrais une occasion de t'échapper, et de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Je ne voudrais qu'une chose : reprendre le contrôle. À ton premier faux pas, je disparaîtrais. Oh, pas longtemps, juste assez pour repérer d'éventuelles victimes, ensuite je reviendrais. Mais comme je serais sorti sans faire de mal à personne, tu croiras que je vais bien. La fois d'après, je n'aurais même pas besoin de m'enfuir pour t'échapper. Mais il n'y aura pas que toi que j'essaierais de persuader, j'essaierais de me persuader moi-même, aussi. Puis je déraperais. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi. La vie aura eu l'air de reprendre son cours normal, j'aurais peut-être même retrouvé un travail, je recommencerais peut-être à traîner avec George. Et tout dérapera, du jour au lendemain. À partir de là, ce sera l'effet boule de neige habituel : je ne te dirais rien, je ferais même tout pour te le cacher, pour ne pas te décevoir, et j'essaierais d'arranger les choses moi-même. Mais je ne ferais que les aggraver. Quand tu découvriras tout, il sera trop tard. Et là je deviendrais fou. Je tuerais n'importe qui, au hasard, n'importe où. Un hôpital ? Une école ? Une maison de retraite ? Un immeuble ? Je recommencerais, Annie, je finirais toujours par recommencer, je…

- Chut, chut… Viens par là.

De nouveau, elle l'attira contre elle pour qu'il se taise, et il se laissa enfouir dans ses bras. Il réalisait juste à quel point il avait besoin d'elle pour respirer. Elle réalisait juste à quel point ça serait difficile, et à quel point elle était prête à tout pour l'aider.


End file.
